


Stop Teasing!

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fiancees - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 12: “The rose-petals are a little… much, don’t you think?”48: “Stop teasing!”





	Stop Teasing!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

It’s Patrick’s birthday and David doesn’t want to do something as big as he did last year with the whole surprise party. Patrick told him anyway that he didn’t want a party, that thirty-one isn’t a big deal, and that he just wanted to spend it with his soon to be husband. 

David decided to make a romantic space out of their apartment by putting rose-petals on the bed and a trail leading to the bed from the door, by putting candles in the living room and in their room creating a sexy ambiance, and by getting Patrick’s favorite food from the Italian restaurant they love in Elm Valley. 

David set everything up while Patrick finished closing up the store; David had left before closing telling him he had a surprise for him for his birthday at home. Patrick let him go with the promise that there weren’t other people there waiting to surprise him.

David can hear Patrick unlocking the door as he stands with his back against the back of the sofa waiting for him. When Patrick opens the door David says, “Happy birthday,” in a soft voice making Patrick smile. The apartment is dimly lit with candles everywhere. 

Patrick sees the rose-petals on the floor leading towards their bed and he chuckles. He walks up to David and kisses him on the lips, his hand coming up to caress his cheek, feeling the light stubble on his face. He pulls back slightly and says, “The rose-petals are a little… much, don’t you think?” in his teasing voice, small smirk on his lips.

David smacks him once on the chest making Patrick chuckle lightly. David says, “Stop teasing! I thought I would make this a romantic evening for us to celebrate you but if you don’t like it…” as he starts to pull away.

Patrick holds him in place, wrapping his arms around his waist. He says, “I love it, thank you,” as he leans forward and kisses him softly. Patrick licks at David’s lips as he slips his tongue inside his mouth, teasing and tasting. David moans into the kiss, pressing against him harder as his hand moves up from the back of his neck and into his hair, tugging at it lightly. Patrick says against his lips, “Bed?” before kissing him again.

“Mhm,” David mumbles against his lips. “Yup, yeah, the food can wait.”

Patrick smirks at him; David must really want him if _ the food can wait_. He says, “I love you, David,” in his soft voice.

David twists his mouth to the side before kissing him softly. “I love you too, Patrick,” He says before taking his hand and bringing him to the rose-petal covered bed and showing his fiancée how much he means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
